


Grrrawl!

by Jay_Soul



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Leo, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Painplay, Scratching, Tail Sex, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Soul/pseuds/Jay_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon gets caught in the act, and Taekwoon just enjoys punishing the naughty brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naughty, Naughty N

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this plot even found its way into my head. But dominatrix catboy Leo was just too sexy to not write about. Poor Hakyeon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own this crazy plot. Wish I owned Leo too, but life's like that. No profit is going to be made from this (duh).

Hakyeon’s breath hitched as the wooden floor panels creaked beneath his feet, and he froze, listening carefully for any movement nearby. Once satisfied that no one had heard the disturbance, the brunette crept down to the door labelled ‘Taekwoon’; silently opening the unlocked oak door, Hakyeon slipped into the small apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him. That kitty-boy really should use the lock on his own door, Hakyeon thought to himself, as he picked his way through the darkened apartment toward the wardrobe in a corner of the room. Pulling open the third drawer, Hakyeon rifled through the contents, smirking triumphantly as he finally pulled out what he was looking for: a skimpy pair of hot pink briefs. Climbing into the bed next to the wardrobe, the brunette pulled off his clothes and tossed them in a pile on the floor. Slipping on the underwear he’d just stolen, Hakyeon ran a finger over his hard cock, letting out a soft moan as sparks shot through his body. Gripping his cock through the soft mesh fabric, Hakyeon began slowly jerking himself off, whimpering softly as the soft material rubbed pleasantly against the head of his cock. “T-Tae…” he moaned quietly, as precum leaked from his shaft, leaving a wet stain on the front of the underwear. The dancer increased his pace, whimpering and moaning loudly, until, with a ragged cry, he came, spurting thick ropes of cum through the pink mesh briefs all over his chest and stomach. “T-Taekwoon…” he gasped, spilling the last of his seed onto his thighs. Panting, he sank back into the soft bed, sighing as his body relaxed.

Something soft and fluffy brushed his cheek, and Hakyeon tensed. Strong hands seized his arms as he hesitated, and before Hakyeon knew what was going on, his arms had been cuffed to the headboard of the king-sized bed. A switch clicked somewhere, and the apartment was flooded with light from the two ceiling lamps. “W-Wha-?!” Hakyeon yelled, finally realising he had been restrained with steel handcuffs to the bed.

“Such a bad boy, Hakyeon…” a familiar voice drawled seductively, and Hakyeon whipped his head to the side; he whimpered as he spotted a grinning Taekwoon, clad only in black trunks, standing six feet away by the light switches, swishing his fluffy red tail about lazily. “Such… _depravity_ …” the half-human purred, and Hakyeon shuddered. “T-Taekwoon…I-I…” he blushed and avoided the feline hybrid’s gaze, whimpering pathetically as his explanation died in his throat. “So _naughty_ , Hakkie…so… _kinky_ …” Taekwoon crooned, his voice dropping to a sexy whisper at the last word. Yet another whimper left the brunette’s lips as Taekwoon strutted slowly toward the bed, swaying his hips oh-so-provocatively, an evil smirk plastered on his face. “P-Please…I-I’m sorry…” Hakyeon whined softly as Taekwoon reached the side of the bed, “s-so…” The red-haired youth snickered, his left cat ear twitching in amusement. “Oh?” Taekwoon breathed, caressing Hakyeon’s cheek with the back of his hand, “So what, Hakkie?” Hakyeon could only squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment. “L-Let me g-go…p-please?” he stammered. Taekwoon chuckled darkly, and swept his tail across Hakyeon’s abs, scooping up the still-warm spunk and eliciting more pitiful whimpers from the brunette. The redhead lifted his tail to his lips, and sensually licked off the cum clinging to his fur. “Such thick, sweet cum, Hakyeon. Did touching yourself in my underwear really turn you on that much?” Taekwoon sneered; Hakyeon trembled in both anticipation and fear at the erotic sight, his cock hardening once again. Taekwoon smirked as he noticed Hakyeon’s ‘problem’; he swept his saliva-matted tail back across Hakyeon’s torso, letting it rest over his brief clad crotch. “Why don’t you tell me what dirty things you were thinking while you were touching yourself, hmm?” Taekwoon purred into Hakyeon’s ear, nipping at the earlobe playfully. Hakyeon’s lip quivered, and he slowly shook his head, eyes wide open in terror. “No?” the half-feline coaxed, the tip of his tail tracing circles over Hakyeon’s hard manhood, smearing the leftover cum into the mesh briefs. “Don’t you want more?” he breathed, and Hakyeon gulped. “Go on…tell me _everything…”_ Taekwoon encouraged, running his tongue up Hakyeon’s jawline. “I-I…was t-thinking of y-you…” Hakyeon finally stuttered, “Y-You were d-doing things t-to me…” The feline hybrid purred low in his throat, hands slipping over the brunette’s pert nipples. “Mmm…what things, Hakkie?” he probed, slipping his tail under the waistband of the soggy underwear, slowly stroking Hakyeon’s cum-coated cock. His expression convoluted in pleasure, Hakyeon keened needily, bucking his crotch against Taekwoon’s tail. “Y-You w-were touching m-me…” he choked out, and Taekwoon snickered softly. “And where was I touching you, hmm, Hakyeon?” he whispered, ghosting his fine whiskers against Hakyeon’s nose. “You w-were t-touching my…m-my _cock…”_ Taekwoon moaned softly, straddling Hakyeon’s waist; his tail slipped further down the pink underwear, sweeping lightly across the brunette’s balls. Hakyeon squirmed, the stimulation on his cock pleasant, but not quite enough. “Tsk, tsk, Hakyeon…such… _slutty_ thoughts…” Taekwoon teased, cupping Hakyeon’s cheek. “You’re mean to me everyday during dance practice and rehearsals, you steal my undies for such _base_ purposes, and you _want to get away with it?_ ” he hissed harshly in Hakyeon’s ear, and a shudder ran up the brunette’s spine. “Naughty boys ought to be _punished,_ don’t you agree?” the slightly younger male snarled, seizing a handful of Hakyeon’s hair and yanking his head back roughly. The dancer loosed a wild cry, Taekwoon having sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his lower neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood. “Mmmm…you _like_ it, don’t you, you little _cockslut_?” Taekwoon sneered, lapping up the metallic tasting crimson liquid slowly, grinning as tremors rocked Hakyeon’s lithe frame every time he ran his tongue over the jagged wound. “ _P-Please_ …” Hakyeon whimpered weakly, as all strength left his body; he fell limp under Taekwoon, breathing heavily. The red-haired male laughed softly, a demonic smile gracing his lips. “What’s wrong, Hakkie?” he purred against Hakyeon’s ear, slipping his tail even further between his legs and brushing it over Hakyeon’s twitching entrance. “I-I…y-you…” Hakyeon whined, and Taekwoon moaned the brunette’s pathetic expression. “Mmm…what do you want, Hakkie- _hyung?_ You’re not being very… _coherent._ ” “…f-fuck me…” Hakyeon mumbled, his voice virtually inaudible. “Tsk tsk, Hakyeon…did you really expect me to hear that?” Taekwoon said seductively, leaning forward and resting his head on Hakyeon’s chest. “I-I need you t-to fuck m-me…” the older youth pleaded, grinding his hard cock against Taekwoon’s desperately. The hybrid moaned sultrily; “but you’ve been such a _bad boy,_ hyung…and bad boys don’t deserve to ask for favours…” he drawled, tail pressing a little harder against Hakyeon’s asshole. Climbing off Hakyeon completely, Taekwoon lay on his stomach next to the whimpering youth, his tail still gently caressing the dancer’s cock and ass. 

 

“Mmm…I wonder what punishment would be good for a slut like you…”


	2. Sweet, Sweet Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon gets caught in the act, and Taekwoon just enjoys punishing the naughty brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon finally deals out his 'punishment'. Thanks for sticking around, and enjoy! ^_^ Please leave (only nice or constructive) comments! *runs away from angry Hakyeon*

“Mmm yes that’s right Hakkie…suck on it…” Taekwoon purred, tail swishing about lazily behind him as he shoved the dildo further down Hakyeon’s throat. “Get it nice and wet…” The brunette let out a muffled whimper, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes as the toy pressed uncomfortably against the back of his throat. Finally Taekwoon withdrew the toy, and Hakyeon gasped for air. “P-Please, T-Tae…s-stop…” The feline-hybrid chuckled. “You were sucking on it so eagerly, and now you want me to _stop_? You know, Hakkie-hyung, _lying is bad_ …” Pressing the tip of the dildo against his entrance, Taekwoon smirked at him. “P-Please…n-no-AH!” A high-pitched scream reverberated through the apartment as Taekwoon shoved the entire length of the toy into Hakyeon in one powerful thrust. “ _N-NO! T-TAKE IT OUT!”_ Hakyeon pleaded, body spasming as jolts of pain burst through his ass. The half-human merely smiled and leant over him. “You brought this on yourself, so don’t complain, _you little slut_.” he hissed into Hakyeon’s face, licking up the tears flowing slowly down his cheeks. Hakyeon whimpered and relaxed his body, squirming slightly as he struggled to adjust to the large intrusion in his ass. “Mmm…that’s it Hakkie…can’t let you get _too_ comfortable though…” Taekwoon added, flicking a switch on the base of the dildo. “ _NNGH!”_ Hakyeon gasped in shock, tongue hanging out of his mouth and eyes rolling into the back of his head, as the toy began vibrating deep in his ass. “T-Tae…” he whimpered, as Taekwoon drew the vibrating toy out halfway and shoved it back in. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Another jolt of pain mixed with pleasure wracked his lithe frame, and the handcuffs rattled against the headboard as his arms tensed and jerked. “I-It hurts…” he finally choked out, and the catboy laughed. “ _Of course it hurts,_ hyung. It IS called punishment. Besides, you _enjoy_ the pain, don’t you?” Taekwoon grinned, thrusting the sex toy in and out of Hakyeon’s tight ass repeatedly. Hakyeon wailed and shook his head, expression contorted. “ _Liar._ ” the redhead said bluntly, and shoved the vibrating dildo up the dancer’s ass especially hard. A ragged moan dragged itself out of Hakyeon’s throat, and his cock twitched. “Mmm yes Hakyeon, _much better_ …” Taekwoon sneered, his tail snaking its way up to Hakyeon’s hard manhood. Curling the end around his pulsing shaft, the catboy began pumping the brunette in time with his thrusts, eliciting louder moans and whimpers from a writhing Hakyeon. “T-Taekwoon…I c-can’t…” he gasped, back arching off the bed. Taekwoon chuckled darkly. “Are you going to cum, Hakyeon?” he teased, and the quivering youth keened needily. “But you can’t cum yet, Hakkie-hyung. _Not until I say so._ ” the younger growled, wrapping his precum-matted tail tightly around the base of Hakyeon’s cock. The brunette sobbed pathetically as Taekwoon upped the pace with the dildo, ramming the toy against his prostate with every thrust. “ _P-Please…hyung, let m-me cum…_ ” he pleaded desperately, as his body spasmed and jerked. Taekwoon snickered and ran his hands over Hakyeon’s body, ghosting over the lightly tanned skin that contrasted so beautifully with his own pale body. “Such a _demanding, ill-behaved brat._ ” he purred, and Hakyeon whimpered. “Naughty brats don’t get to cum, Hakkie…” Taekwoon continued, tightening his grip on Hakyeon’s cock and making him wince. Flicking the switch on the dildo to the highest setting, Taekwoon hummed appreciatively as Hakyeon sobbed in sheer pleasure, bucking his hips erratically as he sought the release he so desperately needed. “My, my, Hakkie…if only you could look at yourself right now…” the half-feline chuckled, pressing the head of the dildo against Hakyeon’s sweet spot, _hard_. The brunette’s eyes rolled once again to the back of his head, and he loosed another wild yell. “If I let you cum, Hakyeon, what do I get in return?” Taekwoon finally asked. “A-Anything…” Hakyeon moaned, the tension in his groin nearly unbearable. “Mmm… _are you sure,_ Hakkie-hyung? It seems quite the lopsided deal, don't you think?” the redhead teased, and Hakyeon whined pathetically. “ _A-Anything…_ ” he repeated, “j-just let me c-cum…” Taekwoon grinned and withdrew the dildo until only the tip was left inside Hakyeon. “Fair enough.” he concluded; unwrapping his tail from around his cock, Taekwoon shoved the dildo forcefully up his ass, rolling and twisting the tip against the older youth’s abused prostate. Hakyeon’s eyes flew open as he arched his back, lips hanging open as he howled a silent scream, his orgasm finally crashing over him. Thick ribbons of hot, sticky, white cum spurted violently out of his cock, splattering noisily all over his own face. Bending forward, Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s spurting cock into his mouth, and gulped down the last few ropes of semen, sucking eagerly on the shaft. “T-Taekwoonie-hyung…” Hakyeon panted, having finally recovered use of his voice, and he shuddered as Taekwoon looked up at him with cum dribbling down his chin. “Someone’s been saving up…” Taekwoon purred, parting his lips slightly, revealing a generous portion of warm cum he’d saved for Hakyeon on his tongue.

Pulling out the dildo, Taekwoon switched it off and tossed it aside, and it landed on the floor with a dull ‘thunk’. Crawling on top of a still-panting Hakyeon, the feline-hybrid captured his lips in a kiss, and the brunette moaned as he was fed his own cum. “ _Such a depraved cockslut._ ” Taekwoon sneered, hazel-coloured eyes clouded with arousal. “I-I’m not…” Hakyeon whimpered, and the half-human snarled. Yanking his head back, Taekwoon ran his tongue over the bite mark he’d inflicted earlier, and smiled as Hakyeon whined and spasmed under him. “Don’t talk back, _slut_.” he hissed, but the brunette merely glared back at him. “Shut up.” Hakyeon shot back, his voice practically dripping with lust, and Taekwoon smirked. Hakyeon wanted dirty talk? _Oh yes._ “ _What did you say, bitch?”_ the red-haired youth demanded, raking his claws along Hakyeon’s side. “Tch! _F-Fuck off, stupid cat._ ” Hakyeon snarled back, and Taekwoon growled dangerously. Sinking his teeth once more into Hakyeon’s neck, the half-feline sneered as Hakyeon howled in pain. “ _Know your place, cockslut._ ” he hissed, blood dripping from his teeth. Hakyeon whimpered, fresh blood oozing down his neck, dripping on the white sheets and staining them red. “Y-Yes…” “Yes what, Hakyeon?” Taekwoon purred, retrieving a large band-aid from his bedside drawers. “ _Y-Yes, M-Master…”_ the brunette whimpered. “Good boy.” the half-human smirked, affixing the bandage over the second bloody wound. Pressing the head of his cock against Hakyeon’s stretched entrance, Taekwoon rolled his hips, and the older youth moaned. “A-AH yes T-Tae, fuck me…” he whined impatiently, and Taekwoon grinned. “ _So eager,_ hyung.” he teased, and eased himself in, purring softly as Hakyeon’s inner walls enveloped him in tight, wet heat. “A-AH! T-Taekwoonie-ah, _you’re so big…_ ” the brunette moaned, and Taekwoon smiled. “Mmm, Hakkie-hyung, do you really like my cock that much?” “ _A-AHH! Y-Yes~”_ Hakyeon mewled, as Taekwoon’s nine-inch length was finally fully sheathed in him. “If I recall, Hakkie, you did agree to do anything for me, right?” the feline hybrid whispered against his ear, fluffy red tail prodding gently at Hakyeon’s already full asshole. “What-" Hakyeon began, but was silenced as Taekwoon slowly slipped the end of his tail in alongside his cock. “T-Tae…” Hakyeon whimpered, gazing at the catboy with wide, frightened eyes, “Y-Your t-tail…” Taekwoon merely smirked and inched his tail further in. Hakyeon gasped and writhed as he was stretched even more, Taekwoon’s furry tail producing all sorts of unfamiliar sensations. “How do you like my tail, Hakkie-hyung?” the red-haired feline hybrid teased, rolling his hips again and drawing a gasp from Hakyeon. “I-It feels _w-weird_ …” the brunette panted, bucking his hips as Taekwoon curled the tip of his tail this way and that, damp fur prickling against his inner walls. “Mmm…” Taekwoon moaned, “ _feels good, doesn’t it?_ ” The dancer mewled in response, body twitching as Taekwoon sank his tail even further up his ass. Finally he stopped, and Hakyeon moaned wantonly; he felt so _full_ , what with nine inches of cock and a equal length of fluffy catboy tail in his ass. Taekwoon bent down for a kiss, and Hakyeon obliged eagerly, allowing the half-human to force his tongue into his mouth and dominate him. “T-Taekwoonie…fuck m-me…” he demanded, grinding his erect cock against Taekwoon’s abs. “ _So demanding._ ” the half-feline chided, but slowly pulled out and thrust his cock and tail back in all the same. “ _HAH!_ ” Hakyeon gasped, “ _y-yes…”_ Taekwoon smirked and started a slow rhythm, reducing Hakyeon to a quivering, moaning, and whimpering wreck. “ _Ah y-yes Tae! F-Fuck me just like that…”_ the brunette hissed, as Taekwoon struck the sensitive bundle of nerves that was his prostate. Taekwoon smirked and flicked his hips, striking the same spot harder, earning himself a loud moan and a breathy “ _Oh FUCK YES!”_ from a delirious Hakyeon. “Hakkie-hyung, do you want me to fuck you harder? Shall I fuck you till you scream?” Taekwoon asked sultrily, hands sliding up Hakyeon’s toned abs to play with his stiff, erect nipples. The brunette could only moan in pleasure, too drunk with lust to form a coherent sentence. “My, hyung, you’ve got to tell me what you want…” Taekwoon drawled, and Hakyeon whined. “Y-You know what I want.” he snapped, shooting a half-hearted glare at Taekwoon. The redhead snarled, and sank his nails into Hakyeon’s chest. “Are you being _rude_ to me, _slut_?” he hissed, and Hakyeon trembled. “N-No, m-master…” he replied meekly. “ _Such. A. Naughty. Brat.”_ Taekwoon growled, ramming his cock and tail against Hakyeon’s prostate with every word. Hakyeon moaned yet again, arching his back high off the bed as bolts of pleasure coursed through his slender frame. “ _A-AH! YES! T-Taekwoonie-hyung, f-fuck me harder!”_ “Such a dirty boy, Hakkie.” Taekwoon sneered, increasing his speed and ramming mercilessly into Hakyeon. “ _HAH! Yes! F-Fuck me Taekwoon-ah! Make m-me s-scream!”_ the older youth gasped, as Taekwoon slid a hand south to play with the brunette’s throbbing cock. Wrapping his slender fingers around the dancer’s slick shaft, Taekwoon pumped Hakyeon in time to his vigorous thrusts, and the brunette howled as the heat in his groin started to boil over. “Mmm…not _quite_ a scream yet…” Taekwoon mused, and ran a single nail up the underside of Hakyeon’s cock. A scream tore itself from the brunette’s throat, and he came for the third time that day, cum squirting onto both their abs and chests. “Such a ill-behaved slut.” Taekwoon growled, stroking and fucking him through his orgasm, “Coming all by yourself.” “ _A-Ahhh! T-Tae…cum inside m-me…”_ Hakyeon panted, as Taekwoon’s cock twitched inside him and his thrusts lost their rhythm. Releasing a low guttural growl, Taekwoon fell over the edge, hips bucking erratically as he came deep in Hakyeon’s ass, spilling warm cum all over his own tail. Hakyeon let out one last drawn out moan as Taekwoon filled him with his seed, and fell slack, sighing as the tension left his body. 

Taekwoon pulled his cock and tail out of Hakyeon, cum oozing out and pooling below the brunette’s crotch. He clambered off the bed, and reached for the key on the dresser. “Good boy…” he whispered, voice hoarse from exhaustion, and unlocked the handcuffs restraining Hakyeon. Collapsing next to the older youth on the bed, Taekwoon wrapped his cum-soaked tail around the dancer’s waist, his arms around his chest, and purred in satisfaction as he nuzzled his cheek against Hakyeon’s bandaged neck. The brunette smiled and buried his face in Taekwoon’s red hair, nibbling gently at the tips of his cat ears.

 

Of course, that stupid cat never noticed him stealing the abandoned handcuff keys.


	3. Karma's a Bitch, Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! My gratitude to those who left kudos and those who have waited patiently for this update, and I hope y'all enjoy this absolutely kinky chapter! Because let's face it, who doesn't want Neo smut?

Taekwoon yawned and stretched, his cat ears flattening against the side of his head. He curled back in on himself a moment later, but was jolted awake as his movement was suddenly restricted. “What?!” the red-haired teen hissed, as he realised he’d been cuffed to the bed. “Now, now…struggling will get you nowhere, kitty…” a very familiar, and very cheeky voice drawled from beside him. “Cha. Hakyeon. Let. Me. Go. Now.” the feline hybrid hissed, rattling the cuffs and chains that bound him in face down position on the bed. “But Taekwoon, you’ve been such a bad kitty…” the brunette drawled, “and if I remember, bad kitties ought to be punished.” Taekwoon glared at the slightly older youth, hoping to intimidate Hakyeon into letting him go. The dancer merely grinned, however, and reached into the drawer where Taekwoon kept his adult toys. Catboy eyes quivered as Hakyeon pulled out a leather riding crop and flexed it, a smirk gracing his features. “Karma’s such a bitch, isn’t it, Taek?” he mocked, running the end of the riding crop along Taekwoon’s exposed thigh, causing the red-haired youth to shudder. A flash of movement, and Taekwoon howled, Hakyeon having struck him between the legs with the leather toy. “I was rather surprised you had such things, you know.” the smirking brunette drawled, as Taekwoon spasmed from the shock of the blow to his balls. “Can’t say I’m sorry though. I’ll make sure to test each and every item in that drawer, ‘kay?” Taekwoon whimpered, curling his tail around his reddened crotch. Hakyeon’s smirk grew wider. Crawling on top of the feline-hybrid, Hakyeon gripped his tail, hard, earning a wince from Taekwoon. “Don’t be scared, kitty…I’ll make you feel real good soon enough…” he coaxed, tracing circles across the redhead’s ass with the riding crop. “Get o-off me…” Taekwoon snarled as best as he could, bucking his hips in an effort to throw Hakyeon off. A loud ‘SMACK!’ echoed through the apartment as the dancer brought the leather toy down on Taekwoon’s ass, eliciting a ragged gasp from said half-feline. “Behave, kitty.” Hakyeon growled sexily, and Taekwoon whimpered at the lust in the older youth’s voice. Tossing the riding crop aside, Hakyeon retrieved the dildo Taekwoon had used on him earlier, switching it on and grinning as it hummed loudly in his hand. “W-What are yo-HNGH!” Taekwoon moaned, as Hakyeon pressed the tip of the dildo against his puckered entrance. “N-No-!” the catboy gasped, as the brunette began slowly inserting it up his ass. “Lying is bad, Taek. You said it yourself.” Hakyeon jeered, and in one fluid motion, shoved the rest of the length of the dildo into Taekwoon’s tight ass. “A-AH! H-Hyung, STOP!” the half-human screamed, tears leaking out of his eyes as jolts of pain shot up his spine. Bending over Taekwoon’s trembling frame, Hakyeon sucked and nibbled at his neck, gently massaging the feline-hybrid’s back as he slowly adjusted to the large intrusion inside him. A soft moan finally left Taekwoon’s lips, and Hakyeon grinned. He flicked the dildo to its highest setting, and watched as Taekwoon keened needily and bucked his hips. “Want me to move it, kitty?” Hakyeon purred into Taekwoon’s ear, and the redhead nodded furiously, thrusting his ass into Hakyeon’s crotch. “But you’ve been such a mean kitty, Taek. I hardly think you deserve to be satisfied so easily, hmm?” the brunette snickered as Taekwoon turned to growl sexily at him, tempting him to give in to his desires. “Not going to work, stupid cat.” Hakyeon remarked snidely, and almost giggled as the half-human’s eyes smouldered with a mixture of anger and lust. “Don’t fuck around with me, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon snarled, wrapping his tail around the base of the dildo and slowly pulling it out. The older youth seized said tail in a vice grip and sneered. “No getting off on your own, kitty boy.” Hakyeon teased, and pried Taekwoon’s tail off the sex toy still half buried in his ass. Grasping the toy with two fingers, Hakyeon rolled it clockwise, grinding the tip against Taekwoon’s inner walls. The effect was instantaneous; the red-haired catboy loosed a wild moan and thrust his hips toward Hakyeon, silently begging for more. “My, aren’t you a slutty little kitty…” Hakyeon teased, gripping the tip of Taekwoon’s left cat ear between his teeth and tugging. The younger hybrid could only moan in response, his other cat ear twitching erratically, much to Hakyeon’s amusement.

Slowly drawing the dildo out, Hakyeon smirked as Taekwoon produced a long drawn out moan at the loss of the pleasurable toy. Tossing it carelessly onto the bedside table, he rummaged around the drawer, and smiled demonically as he pulled out an acrylic case containing a long thin steel rod. Taekwoon paled considerably at the sight of it, rewrapping his tail around his crotch. “On your knees.” Hakyeon ordered, drawing the steel rod out of its case and advancing menacingly on Taekwoon. “N-No…please…” the redhead whimpered, but Hakyeon was undeterred. “Either you do it yourself, or I force you on your knees.” he growled, and Taekwoon meekly complied, though his tail remained wrapped protectively around his cock. Lowering himself onto his back, Hakyeon slid under Taekwoon between his spread thighs, coming to rest with his hands directly under the feline-hybrid’s crotch. “Now, now, Taekwoon-ah, I like your tail very much, but if you don’t move it I’ll be forced to use some rather…drastic measures to get at your cock.” the brunette chuckled, and Taekwoon whimpered. “P-Please…c-can’t we talk this over?” Taekwoon pleaded desperately. “Tsk tsk Taek, you want this too, so why resist? Be a good kitty and show me your cock…” Hakyeon drawled, stroking the younger’s red tail fur with the slender steel rod. Another whimper left Taekwoon’s lips, but he gave in, unwrapping his tail from around his leaking manhood and letting it trail on the bed. Hakyeon licked his lips at the sight of Taekwoon’s throbbing hard cock, and touched the tip of the steel rod to his leaking slit. Red tail fur stood on end as Taekwoon tensed at the sensation of cold steel on his hot cockhead, and tremors rocked his lithe frame. “Hyung…” he whined pleadingly, as Hakyeon began inserting the thin steel rod down his urethra. “Shhh…relax, kitty…It’ll get better soon…” the brunette coaxed, as Taekwoon’s thighs began trembling violently. Slowly drawing the rod out, Hakyeon grinned as Taekwoon finally moaned, and pushed the rod back into his cock. “Ahh~hyung…please…” Taekwoon gasped, copious amounts of precum leaking out of his erection around the sounding rod. “Does it feel good, kitty? Do you like such kinky things done to your cock?” The redhead nodded, burying his face in Hakyeon’s hair as the dancer slid the rod in and out of his manhood. “P-Please, hyung…I’m going to cum…” The brown haired youth snickered and withdrew the rod, sliding out from under Taekwoon. “H-Hyung?!” the feline-hybrid groaned, gazing with confused eyes at the older youth.”It won’t be fun if I let you cum so soon, would it?” Hakyeon teased, retrieving a cock ring from the drawer. Slipping the ring onto Taekwoon’s hard shaft, Hakyeon slid back under him, resuming his ministrations with the slender metal toy. The red-haired half-feline gasped and moaned wantonly, the steel implement making his feel oh-so-good, but not nearly good enough. “Hakyeon…p-please…l-let me cum…” he pleaded, and Hakyeon growled dangerously. “What did you call me, you slutty cat?!”he demanded, biting down on one of Taekwoon’s stiff nipples. “A-AH! H-Hyung…” “Much better.” the shorter youth sneered, inserting the rod especially deep and twisting it. A howl of pleasure tore itself from Taekwoon’s throat; he was feeling so good and so close to the edge, but the infernal ring of silicone around his cock just wouldn’t let him cum. “H-Hyung, please…let me cum…” he sobbed desperately, cat ears plastered against his head. “But Taek, there are still so many toys to try out…don’t you wanna play with me anymore?” Hakyeon asked innocently, and the redhead moaned. Withdrawing the rod for the final time, Hakyeon held it to Taekwoon’s lips, a cheeky grin on his face. “Look, kitty, see how wet you are? Now clean it all off.” he ordered, and a softly whimpering Taekwoon could only comply. “Good kitty~” Hakyeon half-moaned, his own cock leaking between Taekwoon’s legs as the younger lapped up his own precum in a cat-like manner. Climbing out from under Taekwoon once the rod was clean, Hakyeon replaced it in its case and tossed it back in the drawer, rummaging through it in search of more interesting toys. “Oh my.” he remarked, holding up a cock ring that had exposed metal contacts along its inner circumference and was linked by a wire to a remote. “Is this what I think it is? Someone’s been a very naughty kitty indeed.” Roughly seizing Taekwoon’s heavy, throbbing cock, the dancer slipped the second ring on just below the swollen pulsing head of his erection. “You know, they say this area is the most sensitive…and I’m dying to find out if it’s true…” Hakyeon teased, a wicked glint in his eyes. “AH! A-AH! H-HYUNG! N-NO! AHHH!” Taekwoon screamed as Hakyeon flipped the switch, pulses of electricity shooting through his cock. “Such a dirty kitty…buying such kinky toys to play with.” Hakyeon jeered, as Taekwoon thrashed around on the bed, the cuffs and chains restraining him rattling loudly. Flicking the switch up to the next level, Hakyeon grinned as the half-human’s voice broke, eyes rolling back in their sockets and tongue hanging out of his open mouth. Taekwoon found himself unable to think coherently as pain and pleasure engulfed his crotch and surged through his body, and was reduced to a quivering moaning wreck. Finally Hakyeon turned off the device, and the redhead collapsed onto the bed, his heavy nine-inch cock throbbing and leaking all over the cool crisp sheets. Hakyeon smirked and clambered on top of him, giving his cock several languid strokes. “Did that feel good?” he husked, licking away the sweat trickling down the catboy’s neck. Taekwoon whimpered weakly. “N-No…” The brunette chuckled and gave his left cat ear a little nip. “Liar.” he growled into his ear, grinding his cock against Taekwoon’s twitching entrance. “Do you want my cock, Taek? Do you want me to fuck you nice and hard? Shall I make you beg for my cum?” Taekwoon shuddered at the older youth’s demanding tone, and bit his lower lip in embarrassment. “Y-Yes…” he whispered hoarsely, and Hakyeon gave his balls a firm squeeze. “Yes what, kitty?” “A-AH! Y-Yes hyung…I-I want you fuck me with your cock!” Taekwoon gasped, rubbing his ass into the older youth’s manhood.

Hakyeon smirked and nibbled once more at Taekwoon’s cat ears. “Such a dirty kitty.” he jeered again, slapping his cock against the redhead’s puckered entrance. “Since you asked so nicely, here.” Hakyeon shoved his entire length into Taekwoon’s ass, and the feline-hybrid moaned, arching his back into the bed. More needy moans and mewls filled the air as the brunette immediately settled into a quick pace, thrusting roughly into the warm, tight, wet heat that was Taekwoon’s ass. “A-AH! AH! HYUNG, Y-YES! AH!” the younger cried out, fucking himself on Hakyeon’s cock in time with the other’s thrusts. Hakyeon delivered a hard slap to Taekwoon’s rear, and flicked the switch on the cock ring remote up to its highest setting. A high-pitched scream ripped through the small apartment, and Taekwoon sprawled on the bed, curses flowing freely from his parted lips. “F-FUCK! Hyung! P-Please…I can’t! FUCKK!” he begged, every muscle in his body tensing and threatening to cramp as he hovered right at the edge, the desire and need to cum driving him wild. “Do you want to cum, Taekwoon-ah?” Hakyeon panted, reaching under the red-haired catboy and running a single nail from the tip to the base of his violently twitching cock. “Y-Yes! P-Please, Hyung, t-take the rings o-off!” Taekwoon pleaded exasperatedly, craning his head around to stare at Hakyeon lustfully. “If you want to cum, kitty, slide your tail in next to my cock and fuck yourself.” Hakyeon demanded, stroking Taekwoon’s fluffy red tail. Taekwoon blushed and whined, but obeyed, wincing slightly as he squeezed his tail into his already full ass. Hakyeon moaned, struggling to maintain his composure as soft fur rubbed pleasantly against his cock. “Good kitty…” he growled, slowing his thrusts to give Taekwoon time to adjust. Removing the two cock rings from around the half-human’s manhood, he hung them from the tips of Taekwoon’s cat ears, much to his embarrassment. “Now, fuck yourself till you cum.” Hakyeon commanded, delivering a hard thrust against Taekwoon’s prostate. A loud moan left the catboy’s throat, and he began penetrating himself time to the brunette’s renewed thrusts, shuddering as he was pushed closer and closer to his release. The dancer moaned himself, the sight of Taekwoon fucking himself with his tail and the delighted purrs and mewls that left his sinful lips nearly too much for him. Ultimately, though, it was still Taekwoon who came first. An incoherent moan left his lips, and his whole body tensed and shook as hot ropes of thick cum spurted out onto the sheets, as well as all over his chest and chin. Hakyeon hissed as Taekwoon’s inner walls clamped down on him tight, barely forcing himself back from his orgasm. He pulled out of him, grinning triumphantly as Taekwoon spasmed on the bed, still spilling his cum in long ropes. “You know, Taekwoon, I’m not done yet, so you’d better take responsibility…” Taekwoon moaned weakly as Hakyeon made his way in front of him and presented his leaking cock in his flushed face. Sticking out his tongue apprehensively, the red-haired youth gave Hakyeon’s cock an experimental lick; Hakyeon moaned, Taekwoon’s slightly raspy and coarse cat-like tongue producing sensations other men could not. His eyes flew open in shock as the catboy took in all eight inches of his cock into his mouth a moment later, wrapping his tongue skilfully around the shaft. Several sucks and licks had the dancer climaxing; with a cry, he pulled out of Taekwoon’s mouth and came all over the feline-hybrid’s face, warm sticky streams of semen spraying onto his cheeks and nose. Taekwoon himself moaned in delight, nuzzling up to Hakyeon’s cock as it ejaculated cum all over his face and hair. “Hah…ah…” Hakyeon panted, bracing himself against the headboard behind him, and reached for the keys on the bedside table that was just out of Taekwoon’s reach. Unlocking and removing the cuffs and chains, Hakyeon fell next to the redhead and pulled him into a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Taekwoon’s lips and tongue. “You’re so cute when you’re horny, Taekitty.” he teased, and Taekwoon blushed. “Don’t call me that.” he whined, pushing his head into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck.

“It’s cute and sexy, so you’d better get used to it, Taekitty.”


End file.
